


The Villainess & the Heroine

by WritingNeverending



Series: Masks [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Transformation, but no slowburns we speedrunning this shit, redemption through the power of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending
Summary: Sasha Waybright, a.k.a. Violet Calamity, one of the top generals of the Calamity Legion, has been dispatched to a quiet beachside town to deal with some upstart hero who’s been impeding the Legion’s operations in the area. The whole thing should’ve taken her about five minutes. Only problem is, no one told her this new hero is apparently a really, really cute girl? Who is totally her type?OrVillainess quits evil organization because she’s too gay for the main heroine.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Series: Masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101164
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	1. Love Blooms?

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want to follow my writing and any other random stuff that I get up to, check out my tumblr right [here](https://chronicler-of-legends.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [Because it's not anime without an OP song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDfMDkgheQY)

“ _Hey_!”

Sasha Waybright, a.k.a. Violet Calamity, has seen many heroic entrances in her decorated career as one of the top generals of the Calamity Legion. From rude, explosive interruptions to long-winded, dramatic speeches that make her want to vomit; she’s seen it all and everything in between. What she’s seeing right now - a front flip and a three-point landing, followed by a simple ‘hey’ - won’t even crack her top 100.

But the getup of the armored figure striking a combat stance at the entrance of the construction site is a dead ringer with the picture on the mission dossier. The sleek, amphibian design, colored blue and gold and white, with a hint of deep magenta. The froglike helmet concealing their identity. The metallic blue, butterfly-shaped visor dominating the front of the helmet. That is none other than Sapphire Star, the upstart hero who’s been interfering with the Legion’s activities in the area.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, _buddy_!”

Wow. Sending her in to deal with a complete rookie with a vanilla entrance. Ridiculous. But what the hell. Might as well wring some fun out of it.

“There you are.” Smirking at the hero, Sasha steps past the hapless workers held down at bladepoint by her faceless drones. They whimper with each clack of her heels against concrete, and she relishes the music. “Figured harassing some of the peasants’ll get you riled up. You goodie-two-shoes are all the same.”

“If I’m the one you’re after, then let those people go!” Sapphire Star points a finger at Sasha, a mechanized, yet distinctly raspy voice coming through the helmet’s filter. Hearing it again, it’s not the kind of voice Sasha expects from the hero.

Sasha lets the silence and tension linger for a moment, just to savor it. “Fair,” she says, waving a dismissing hand to the drones behind her. “Drones, playtime’s over.”

The mindless things do as they are told. The freed workers stumble to their feet and immediately scatter. They scramble to the exit in a panic, running past a stoic Sapphire Star without so much as a thank you to their savior. Typical.

Only the hero, the villain, and the minions remain. The battlefield is set. It’s theirs. Sasha slides her Accelerator out from her belt - just for show. She doubts she’ll actually need it.

“Time for work.” Sasha twirls the Accelerator between practiced fingers and aims the sharpened tip at the hero. “Earn that paycheck, boys.”

The drones rush past her. Sapphire Star charges in without hesitation. Sasha watches with a sneer on her lips.

An uppercut pierces the first drone’s torso through and through. A second drone leaps in and swings its blade. The hero parries the strike, trips the drone to the dirt, and stomps its head to scrap and smoke with a foot. A wide roundhouse kick destroys three metal jaws in one swipe. The remaining five drones slow and stop, while Sapphire Star heaves a breath through their helmet, recovering to a ready stance. Sasha has yet to be impressed. 

The five drones separate, moving to surround her. Sapphire Star seems to realize their plan. They form an X with their arms over their chest. A circle on their right gauntlet whirrs and glows. So that’s their Accelerator. 

“Energy Art: Salamander Surge!”

A section of their gauntlets unfold, nozzles emerging from the slots and locking in place on their wrists. They aim the nozzles forward, and _screams_. A blazing gout of blue fire spills forth from the nozzles. Not a single drone is spared. Sasha can see their shadows in the dancing lights, can watch them break and melt and fall apart. She quirks an eyebrow. Now _that_ is a little noteworthy. Not by much though. 

A figure burst through the fire - an armored hero in a flying kick leaving a trail of blue flames. And they are screaming, because they always do. 

Sasha always thought it’s a bit of a shame these heroes always come in masks. She would kill to see the look on Sapphire Star’s face when she catches the kick and stops it dead with a single, bare hand.

She flings the hero away as if they weigh nothing. They crash against the side of a parked truck left behind by the workers, the metal crumpling under the impact. They slide down to a slouching heap on the dirt, a groan escaping the filter. Still breathing. Still alive.

Good. It’s never fun when you break a toy too fast.

“Don’t get so cocky, hero. Those are only drones you just dealt with,” Sasha preens. “Me? I’m the queen bee.”

Sapphire Star heaves and coughs. She struggles to get their feet under them, leaning on the ruined van for support. “Even if you’re the queen, in the end, you’re still a bee.” Through the visor, Sasha can feel their glare, their grin, their determination. “And I’m the best damn exterminator in the business.”

Sasha stares for a moment, processing what she just heard. “Guess they did say you’re an ‘upstart’. Yikes,” she blanches. Talk about a stinker. “Good thing I’m ending you here and now. Save everyone the embarrassment.”

“If my fighting skills are even half as good as my lines, that’s still more than enough to beat you.” They fall into a fighting stance once more even as they grit out the words. “More than enough to defeat any evil!”

A sudden thought strikes Sasha. “You don’t know who I am, do you?” she asks. The hero’s silence speaks volumes. So she decides to enlighten them. “I am Violet Calamity. I am the _strongest_ of the Legion’s generals. I can crush every last bone in your body to dust while barely lifting a finger.”

Sapphire Star doesn’t budge. Doesn’t even flinch.

“Fine. If you really do have a death wish.” Sasha sheds the leopard print coat hanging from her shoulders, leaving her in just her black dress. Not for long. “Let’s finish this. I have a mud bath scheduled in an hour.”

She presses the blade of her Accelerator against the left edge of her neck. Sasha Waybright grins. “Calamity, soar.”

And cuts a trail of violet across her neck.

The rush never gets old. The energy surging from the cut across her neck to envelop her entire body. The shift from one life to another. From the cocoon of violet light, the Violet Calamity emerges.

Metallic black, bloody crimson, salacious and seductive violet, topped with streaks of cerulean all over. She’s all sharp points and deadly edges - a killer, a queen, a devastatingly alluring devil. Half-lidded eyes bats eyelashes through a purple, wasp-shaped visor at the hero across the battlefield, at her partner in this dance of death.

For the first time in this encounter, Sapphire Star looks rattled. But either through bravery, stupidity, or some mad combination of the two, they don’t run. Like a stubborn tree, their feet remain planted in place. Their Accelerator whirrs and glows again. 

“Weapon Art: Calamity Cleaver!”

A golden hilt emerges from their back, and they reach a hand over their shoulder to slide the rest of the claymore out, steel glowing blue and humming with energy. Their heels dig into the dirt and, bellowing a battle cry, they charge forward with no hesitation. With the kind of confidence that borders on suicidal.

Sasha scoffs. Some metal on a stick. What a sorry excuse for a Weapon Art.

“Weapon Art: Heart Piercer.”

A contraption of otherworldly metal slides out from under her right arm. A wicked crossbreed of a stinger and a pincer. It hisses and sizzles as the grip settles over her hand, shrouded in darkening purple. This upstart doesn’t stand a chance.

Sapphire Star strikes. Violet Calamity thrusts.

There is resistance. Pressure. But only for a split second. Too brief, too weak to matter. The stinger parries the strike. The pincer clamps down on the base of the claymore. Sasha pulls. The claymore flies out of Sapphire Star’s grasp. It clatters against some construction equipment. A gasp escapes the hero, one of shock and disbelief.

That really should be it. The hero has just lost. Another thrust, and she gets an extra hour to watch Netflix. But Sasha can’t resist playing with her prey. Can’t resist savoring every last drop of entertainment she can wring out of them.

Her fist connects with Sapphire Star’s abdomen with an echoing boom and a delightful crunch. Their entire body flexes, tightens, then goes very limp on her arm. Shrapnels of shattered armor slips past Sasha’s fist to gather on the dirt below. She leans her head in close, very close, to where the hero’s ear should be under their helmet.

“Feel this, hero. This is the difference between us.”

Sasha tosses them away like they’re a ragdoll. They sail through the air to crash against the truck again. This time, it explodes, forming a mushroom of fire, smoke, and scrap.

She watches the flames dance. Waits for an armored figure to stagger out from the ashes, however small the possibility may be. But nobody ever does. Instead, through the smoke, she catches the telltale flash of an Accelerator powering down.

Sasha sighs. No heroic second win. No last ditch attempt to turn the tables on her. Not even some kind of unexpected backup. Beyond disappointing. She lets her Accelerator power down as well, reverting her back to a different life.

“I didn’t expect much, but _wow_. That is just embarrassing,” she calls out. She doesn’t care if nobody heard her. Sapphire Star could very well be unconscious at this point, but it still needs to be said.

Sasha steps past the smoldering wreckage of the truck. There, spread out on the gravel still partially hidden by smoke and ash, she sees the unmistakable, unmoving silhouette of a regular human person.

She swaggers closer, heels clacking like thunder cracks in an approaching storm. “Ah, well. Since I went through all this trouble,” she kneels beside the silhouette and reaches through the smoke to grab the fleece of a well-worn jacket, “I’ll at least have a look at the hero’s true face before I kill you.”

Sasha grins as she pulls the hero up from the smoke. The grin instantly falls.

Sapphire Star is still conscious. And is apparently a girl. With wild brown hair that should be impossible to fit inside that helmet, that is still a charming point despite it being an absolute mess. With brown skin, cheeks darkened the slightest, prettiest shade of red, maybe from exhaustion. With soft lips, parted to reveal a set of gritted teeth. With startlingly clear, glowing blue eyes that would remind someone sappier than Sasha of the vast, open sky. With a glare, a defiant stare directed at Sasha, that anyone would find irresistibly attractive.

She’s… so pretty. And cute! And kinda, sorta, totally Sasha’s type?

Sasha doesn’t realize her grip on the girl’s jacket is weakening until it’s too late. The jacket slips away from her fingers and suddenly the girl falls to the ground on her back. She grunts in pain, and Sasha feels a pang of _something_ in her chest that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Oh, sorry! I-” Sasha clamps both her hands over her mouth. Did she just say sorry?

“Did you just say ‘sorry’?” the girl somehow echoes her own thoughts perfectly, after rising to a sitting position, the highly attractive defiance gone. Now she just looks confused.

“N-no? No! You’re hearing things!” Sasha crosses her arms and turns up her nose. Looking at the girl directly is doing weird things to her heart and mind. “I’ve got nothing to apologize for, so I never apologize to anyone. Not even to pretty girls like you.”

For five seconds, Sasha thinks she’s won. Then on second six, the girl whispers, “…you think I’m pretty?”

Sasha feels her cheeks heat up. She snaps her head back at the girl, at that cute face and beautiful blue eyes, and suddenly her heating cheeks get worse. “Pfft! Ha! Me? Thinking you’re pretty? Ridiculous! I’m a general with the Legion! I’m above things like prettiness. I’m beyond it! Being pretty is fake. You’re just saying things to distract me, but I won’t fall for it! Shut up! Maybe _you_ think _I’m_ pretty!”

Sasha wants to slap herself. She wants to drive her Accelerator into her chest and commit die again right this second. If there’s an a-hole somewhere watching this, this is absolutely going into their cringe compilation. What the _hell_ is she saying?

The girl stares. No anger or confusion or anything. Just a blank stare. “W-well, if I’m being honest,” she averts her eyes, almost shyly, definitely adorably, “the whole evil thing kinda puts a damper on how pretty you are.”

Oh. That… hurts.

Oh no, that hurts.

She understands what is going on now. What is happening to her. Curse her bi ass.

Sasha lets herself breathe. She tries to remind herself that this girl is still Sapphire Star, upstart hero meddling in Legion business and obstacle she has been sent to eliminate. But all of her attempts keep being defeated by an overwhelming desire to ask this girl if there is a girl in red song in her Spotify history. Or Haley Kiyoko, at least. 

“Uh, you’re getting really red…” the girl says, the concern in her voice surprisingly genuine, before she scrunches her shoulders, her whole body tensing. “What is this? Are you gearing up for a final attack?”

That stare is back. Fierce, determined, and adorable.

She can’t. She just can’t.

Sasha turns and runs. As fast as her legs can carry her. Away from the battlefield, away from the construction site, away from the hero. She needs to return to the Citadel. She needs to lock herself in her chambers, spend a few hours screaming into a pillow, and find a way to wipe this stupid grin off of her face.

Hehe.

A cute girl thinks she’s pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing now.
> 
> I am… not sure how this came to be. On some random night I’m suddenly consumed by my love of tokusatsu bs and gay girls and uh. This happened. I’m not even sure if I’m gonna continue this? Gotta admit tho, this was just pure dumb fun to write, so that’s already a pretty good incentive. 
> 
> Also, can I just say? I know everyone wants Sasha to have a redemption arc, and I do too trust me, but before she does, I really wanna see her go all out as a villain. Just pull a Simon Laurent and go full ham with it, edgy costume change, longer hair, the works. I think this is partially a manifestation of that. 
> 
> Next, if I decide to continue this, Sasha’s evil life continue to be turned upside down.


	2. New Living Conditions

Sasha stumbles through the portal just as the smoking flux generator fizzles and sparks one final time. The chittering ripple of the swirling vortex closing behind her is the best thing she heard today. It means she’s safe. For now. Safe enough to let herself collapse against the nearest wall. But she keeps her feet under her. Not safe enough to do that just yet.

All around her are roll-off dumpsters, half-burnt metal barrels, and cardboard shelters. She transportalized into a back alley behind some high-rises, seems like. She isn’t sure exactly where this is. Definitely Earth. Possibly the US. Maybe the West Coast? She didn’t have time to pay attention when she slammed in the exit coordinates.

The pain in her side suddenly flares and it goes from a dull sting to hurting like a bitch out of goddamn nowhere. She presses down harder on the bloody wound on her lower left abdomen. She changed her mind. It actually is safe enough to fall to her knees right now.

It’s all a little laughably absurd, the past hour or so of Sasha’s life. Obviously, the Legion wants to know how and why one of their top generals returned empty-handed after being sent to deal with a lowly troublemaker. To their credit, they let her lock herself in her chambers for a few days before the requests become demands. She decides to swallow her pride and come clean about what happened. After everything the Legion’s done for her, she owed them that much. Besides, Master might be an evil overlord, but to her underlings she’s still kind of a shitty brat at most. What’s the worst that can happen?

Sacked. On the spot. With a side of assassin sent after her, for dessert.

After everything she did for the Legion. After every fight she won, every war she waged, every life she took, they tossed her aside like she’s nothing. Like her loyalty to the Master meant jack shit. Bitch didn’t even give her severance pay.

And then there’s the assassin thing. Sure, she pounded them into a flat pancake in seconds, but the tricky shit got one good hit in before biting the dust. She rushed down to the portal room, fired one up in a daze, and now she’s here. Bleeding out in a dingy back alley.

Sasha turns a cry of pain into a fist slam that cracked the wall next to her. This is so homophobic.

She has to get up. She has to make them pay. Nobody crosses Sasha Waybright and walks away without getting their face painfully, violently, messily rearranged. Anyone who crosses her won’t walk away at all. She claws her fingers into the cracks on the wall, drags herself screaming to her feet, takes a shaky step closer to her revenge, and falls face-first into a dirty puddle.

Just. _So_ homophobic.

A minute. She’ll give herself a minute to rest, breathe, close her eyes, and then… and then…

* * *

Something is wrong. The temperature isn’t toe-curling cold. The air doesn’t smell like day-old garbage and stale rainwater. The thing she’s lying on is way too fluffy to be concrete. And her lower left abdomen feels suspiciously dry.

It’s all wrong enough to make Sasha open her eyes. First thing she sees, when the lights stopped dancing and the shapes stopped doubling, is a face. A familiar face. A pretty face. A face that turned her life upside down. A face that greets her with a bright smile.

“Oh, hey! You’re finally awake. Got caught tryna cross the border?”

Sasha recoils away from the face like it’s a live grenade. “Y-y-you! You’re-! Sapphire Star!”

The face contorts in panic. “ _Shhh_!” the girl hisses, so casually pushing a finger against Sasha’s lips. “I know you Legion folk don’t bother with it, but we heroes usually try to keep our identity a secret, so uh. Maybe don’t yell stuff like that out loud? The walls here are kinda thin.”

And then Sasha realizes ‘here’ is no longer a dingy back alley.

She’s on a bed, in what seems to be a one-bedroom apartment. No, wait, a one- _room_ apartment. There is a small kitchen counter on the opposite side of the room, sink and fridge attached. Next to it is a door to, presumably, hopefully, a bathroom. In the center of the room is a floor desk, with a half-open laptop and a half-empty glass of water on it. Posters cover a good chunk of the walls, most of them either bands or shows of this world that she doesn’t recognize. It’s all messy and cramped, but there’s something indescribable about it that makes it feel homely.

“What happened? Where am I?” Sasha asks once the girl’s (calloused but still very nice) finger left her lips.

The girl sits back on the carpeted floor and leans on the bed, a hand propping up her chin. “You tell me. I found you all roughed up and unconscious near my place, so I brought you here.”

“This is your house?” Sasha realizes, and suddenly her stomach turns and a chill settles on her back.

The girl smiles and _good god_ it looks adorable and easily sets her stomach at ease. “Yeah, sadly. It’s really more ‘room’ than ‘house’. Wi-fi’s great, though, and I lucked out big time with a landlady that nice.”

A familiar pain on her abdomen throbs dully instead of flares, and when she puts a hand over the spot, she feels hardening bandages through her shirt. “Did you do this?”

“Ah. Yeah.” Her concerned eyes land on that spot. “Though you weren’t really bleeding a whole lot? Just, considering how big and bad the wound was. But honestly that helped me. Most times, I stitch up myself, so doing it on someone else is a little new to me.”

The girl continues, but Sasha stops listening upon realizing that she’s wearing a gaudy neon green t-shirt with some kind of hideous, grinning cat-like creature on it adorned with pixel effects instead of her favorite black dress. She has never seen this shirt before and she feels as if her life is worse after seeing it. “What are these rags I’m wearing?”

A short chuckle leaves the girl’s lips like a song. “They’re a friend of mine’s. Don’t let her catch you saying that,” she says, waggling a finger. “Your dress got all bloody so I cleaned it. It’s drying in the bathroom right now. Your dagger-thing - your Accelerator? It’s in there too. Can’t really use the laundry cuz folks might sus me out, but no worries. Got plenty of experience with washing out blood.”

A spot below her stomach tingles, and she clenches her legs together under the bed covers. “Wait. So you-”

“Er. Y-yeah.” The girl averts her gaze, cheeks darker and redder. Seems she understands what Sasha’s insinuating. “You, uh. You weren’t lying when you said you can crush every bone in my body.”

Did she hear that right? Sapphire Star checked out her abs? And liked what she saw? Today might not be so bad after all.

“I don’t lie,” Sasha says, sounding just a bit smug. It’s always been a personal point of pride of hers.

The girl clears her throat. “That’s good to know.” She rises to sit on the edge of the bed. “Because I’d really like the truth for this next one.” She locks eyes with Sasha, and Sasha realizes with a start that those eyes are now a cozy brown instead of a startling blue. “Why were you bloody, unconscious, lying face down in an alley four blocks from here?”

Shit. Right after she said she doesn’t lie. Sasha breaks eye contact with Sapphire Star - the grinning cat on her shirt is suddenly not so bad to look at. She can’t exactly tell her she got fired and nearly killed because she’s super gay for her, can she?

Well. She can. It’s just really embarrassing.

“I got fired,” she starts, then pauses, then stops. That’s enough, isn’t it? “The Legion thinks I fucked up real bad, so they fired me.”

The girl quirks an eyebrow. “The Legion fires people? Always figured the only way out is by, y’know, croaking it.”

“We-” No, not ‘we’. Not anymore. “They do that too. That’s where the bloody and unconscious part comes from.”

Sapphire Star grimaces, then reaches over to give her a pat on the shoulder. It’s nice and comforting. “Eeesh, tough break. Sorry to hear that.”

“Sor- you’re _sorry_?” Sasha snaps. The absurdity of the situation has finally set in for her. The girl’s been so calming and disarming that, for a moment, she almost believed _this_ is a normal thing that can be allowed to happen. “That- no- you don’t get to say that.”

“I mean, it’s not _exactly_ an evil organization, but I know what it’s like be fired from-”

Sasha shakes her head and flails her arms about. “No, no, no, no, no, I mean. I mean you’re a hero! And I’m-! You remember who I am, right?”

Sapphire Star stares blankly for a beat, then slowly moves her head up and down.

“Then you’re not supposed to feel bad for the villain!”

“Ehhhh. Hero feels bad for villain isn’t really a new concept? Pretty sure this has happened before.” The girl makes a dramatic show of reaching for the laptop on the desk. “In fact, lemme just google-”

“Okay, fair, but a hero’s definitely not supposed to bring the villain back to their fucking apartment!” 

The girl almost keeps a snort back. “Bet.”

“On what?” Sasha almost doesn’t roll her eyes.

“A hero’s brought a villain to their apartment before.”

“Aaaaand she’s making jokes,” Sasha sighs.

The girl grins, showing off her rows of dazzling pearly whites. “You think I joke? Ten bucks. C’mon, I need the dough.”

“Stop it!” Sasha buries her face in her hands. It’s embarrassing how red she’s getting, and the embarrassment just makes her even redder in a cruel feedback loop. How is Sapphire Star not taking this seriously? “Like, Jegus, I tried to kill you. I was _this_ close. You shouldn’t be helping me!”

There is a period of five seconds where the hero falls very silent, and in the middle of Sasha’s emotions tossing and turning inside her, her chest swells like it always does when she won something, but then she hears words again.

“And let you bleed out on the street? Some hero I’ll be.”

Sasha snaps her head up. Sapphire Star has turned away from her, eyes downcast and heavy, staring at a blue and gold bracelet in her hand. Her Accelerator.

“Like. Folks get caught up in all the fighting, and yeah it’s cool to look at, and it makes the news, and it gets a million views on YouTube, but that’s not the point. When you’re a hero, you help people. And you don’t get to be picky about who you help. You just focus on helping as many people as you can, whoever it is, wherever you go.”

The girl turns back to Sasha, and a smile peeks through like the first light of day.

“Well. At least, that’s what I think a hero should be.”

Sasha almost recoils by reflex. She can’t bring herself to look at something so bright, so pure. What the hell is this girl, some kind of angel?

“Heard of hospitals, dummy?” she mumbles, her hands busy fussing with the sheets. “Or has that not been invented yet in this world?”

The girl sticks a tongue out and bops herself in the head. She looks silly. “Yeah, that popped into my head eventually. Call it a poor woman’s habit.”

“I can see that,” Sasha scoffs. She’s not sure why. Maybe a last ditch attempt to save face.

“No, but seriously, hospital bills in L.A. can get really BS. Way cheaper to learn first-aid yourself.”

Sapphire Star bends over to pick up the glass of water on the table and turns to offer it to Sasha. “Thirsty?”

A little bit, actually, so she accepts the glass and puts the rim against her lips, sipping the water slowly. Sapphire Star makes a satisfied hum, before standing up and walking over to the fridge.

With her back turned to Sasha while pouring a glass of milk for herself, the girl says, “Soooo. Whatcha doing next?”

That… is a very good question. She doesn’t know the planet nearly well enough. Doesn’t have anyone close to being allies outside of the Legion. Most of her stuff is back in the Citadel. She has her Accelerator, her wallet, a phone that probably won’t work here, and holy shit, is that really it? Is that really everything on her person when she stepped through the portal? Well. First order of business is storm the Citadel to get her stuff back. But- no- she can’t get back without a portal. And no way they’ll open it for her now that she’s fired. And this Earth doesn’t have portal tech. Why the hell did she go here?! This is a fucking terrible idea!

“Hello?”

Sasha jumps, then jumps again against the head of the bed. Those cozy brown eyes on that pretty face got way too close, _inches_ close, without her realizing. The girl withdraws so casually, and takes a slow sip of milk.

“If you got nowhere to go, then for the time being, you can stay here. At least until that wound completely heals. I know we heal faster than normal, but honestly, there’s no rush.”

Sasha nearly breaks her jaw open. Today seems intent on throwing her curveball after curveball. This crazy angel just genuinely offered a bitch who almost killed her a few nights ago to live with her. She wants to laugh. Or cry. So what comes out is a weird, choked combination of both.

“A hero has definitely never let a villain live with them before,” she giggle-sobs.

Sapphire Star makes an amused hum. “Double or nothing?”

Sasha giggle-sobs again. Louder. Longer.

Sapphire Star laughs along, but with a quirked eyebrow. “Uh, what’s so funny?”

Sasha giggles and sobs a little more, just to really get it all out of her system. It ends with a huff, then shifts smoothly into a smirk, because it’s her turn to throw a curveball. She downs the rest of her glass in one swig, swings her legs off of the bed, and pushes herself to her feet.

The hero predictably rushes forward. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! No rush, no rush!”

But Sasha stops her with a hand. Even though she overshoots and nearly faceplants, even though she’s wearing nothing but her undies and some shitty t-shirt, even though her title as a general has been stripped away, she still has her pride. She still has to prove to herself that she can stand on her own two feet without any help. She still needs to be as dramatic as possible.

“You asked what I plan to do now.” Sasha raises her head up high, locking a steady gaze with the hero. “I plan to do two things: Learn and teach.”

Sapphire Star steps back, all ears.

“I plan to learn how this world works. Learn what makes it tick. Learn how to make this world my new home,” Sasha says, all smiles and butterflies. Then her voice drops and her eyes cloud. “And I plan to teach some a-holes a lesson. A very important lesson. _Nobody_ fucking tosses me aside like garbage without facing some violent, permanent, and _very_ lethal consequences.” 

This entire experience is unknown and scary, but the desire for revenge is something she’s deeply familiar with. Something she can cling to. Something she can take comfort in. Something that can drive her forward.

Sapphire Star blinks, eyebrows rising, realization slowly dawning. “You mean…?” 

“Yeah.” Sasha offers an open hand to the hero. “Looking forward to sharing the battlefield with you again, Sapphire Star. This time, as allies.”

Sapphire Star eagerly shakes her hand with a grin like sunshine. “No, not just allies. Friends.”

Friends, hm? It’s been a while since she had one. Maybe they can be friends.

And, who knows? Maybe they can be more. Hehe.

“Call me Anne. Anne Boonchuy.”

“Sasha Waybright.”

Sapphire Star - Anne - cocks her head. “Sure you won’t regret going against the Legion, Sasha?”

“Anne, we weren’t even unionized.”

“Yikes. Good call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you we be speedrunning.
> 
> This is becoming an interesting experiment, imagining an Anne that grew up without Sasha’s influence. Definitely puts them on a more even playing field and, weirdly enough, makes their relationship less fucked up than the canon version. You’d think the fanon version would make it more fucked up, right?
> 
> Next up, we’re missing one more girl, aren’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> [ And it's not anime without an ED song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXD4BbYludc)
> 
> If y’all want to follow my writing and any other random stuff that I get up to, check out my tumblr right [here](https://chronicler-of-legends.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
